


Life Without You

by DragonMotherKhaleesi



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-01-17 11:00:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1385152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonMotherKhaleesi/pseuds/DragonMotherKhaleesi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life without him seemed impossible. For he was part of her life now and she part of his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Will Be His Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He's one of the finest kings alive...And you will be his queen." 
> 
> She was always a prize to be won. Always given away by her brother who didn't seem to care what happened to her as long as he got what he wanted. But when she met the king from foreign lands her heart stopped. Maybe, just maybe, she was happy for her brothers selfish decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short but this is only the beginning. It's also a little rushed but I have so much in store for these two. Inspired by a video on YouTube called Daenerys / Éomer - Life without you by MissLalwen . Be sure to check it out because it's unbelievible ! I'm not basing this all off the video, there are things I am going to change, not giving away spoilers -shifty eyes- but he is going to help her get the throne. That's all I'm going to say. Anyway, please enjoy and if you like it give it a Kudos and a Comment!

**** _"He's one of the finest kings alive...And you will be his queen." _

 

There comes a time in every human's life where they are forced to make a decision that goes against what their heart wants. It could be getting married to someone they have no feelings for, or even going out in the midst of war and fighting, even if they don't know if they are coming back or not. Sometimes their decision is good, and they end up falling in love with the person they are arranged to marry. And sometimes their decision means they won't see the light of day.

For the young Targaryen, she was forced into a marriage that would allow them the Iron Throne. More so her brother who now had entered the room, and forced her attention to the dress he had carried in. She laid her hand on the silk and looked up to him, seeing their father behind his face. The mad king. A spitting image of last Targaryen king. When his hands traced her body she couldn't help but stop the shiver of embarrassment that wanted desperately to run down her spine.

"I need you to be perfect today." Viserys said looking up to her. She met his gaze with her own, a small frown on her face. "Can you do that for me?" He asked her.  "You don't want to wake the dragon do you?" He asked her when she said nothing. She shook her head and he smiled lightly. He moved from the room and stopped at the doorway, turning to look at her. "When they write the history of my rein dear sister, they will say it began today." He said before leaving the room. Leaving her to bath and get ready for the wedding she was not looking forward to. Stepping into the smoldering water she looked over Pathos.

When the time came for her to meet her furture husband she couldn't stop her hands from fidgiting. She looked to her brother and then a nearby servant before looking ahead again. She sighed lightly when her brother sighed lightly, annoyed about being  forced to wait.

"Where is he?" He asked Illyrio who looked to Viserys with a small smile.

"You forget the king lives in foreign lands."  Illyrio said looking ahead once more. When the sound of distant horses riding into the city came closer and closer the  Daenerys couldn't help the small gasp  that left her lips. This was it. When her brother would hand her over to another man. One that has been rumored to have fought in a greater war than the one she was in. When they rode into the city she frowned lightly. Their armor was not of this part of the world. Almost like from another time. Distinguished  yet showed every scar from the great battle. When  Illyrio  approached them they moved back, almost ready to attack.

"The one of the black horse." Viserys said pulling Daenerys into his side. She looked to the man on the black horse and nodded slowly. "He's one of the finest kings in the world." He said a smile on his face. "And you are to be his queen." She frowned lightly. She was a prize. Always a prize to be won, nothing more. When the man rose from his horse and approached them. Passing right by Illyrio looking only to  Daenerys .

"Daenerys ." Illyrio  said walking up behind the famous king and warrior. "May I introduce King Éomer. Son of Éomund, and King of Rohan." He said as the man removed his helmet, showing off the beautiful features beneath. From the blond hair that hung over his shoulders, to the beard that covered his face and to the hazel eyes that looked down to her. He bowed slowly as she approached slowly. She was almost shocked at the man her brother had chosen to give her to. 

"Tis a pleasure my lord." She bowed back, her voice quiet, almost shy. He smiled lightly and looked to her standing straight once more. She tried but failed to hide her own smile, looking down to hide it as it rose to her cheeks.

"The pleasure." He said taking her hand in his, placing the top to his lips, before letting it fall again. "Is all mind, Milady."

There comes a time in every human's life where they are forced to make a decision that goes against what their heart wants. And this time the young Targayren  couldn't help but feel, this was right.


	2. The Way To Rohan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She would be his king...Those words raced over and over inside her head. And yet with his kind words and respect she was more excited that fearing of what life would be like with him at her side. Maybe ever she was slowly finding herself to be in love with him. Yet she'd never say the words out loud.
> 
> "Lead the way my Lord..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is chapter 2! Still getting used to writing here so forgive me if things seem odd or what not. Again I don't own the storyline, that goes to MissLalween on YouTube. The characters aren't mine either, though I do wish I own Eomer because let's face it, Karl Urban in hoooooooooooot! Anyway if your enjoying things so far then let me know with a Kudos or a comment! Any feedback is appreciated!

_"Lead the way My lord."_

There had never been a more awkward moment than sitting with her brother and a foreign King at the table. She had offered lunch to her soon to be husband and his men, knowing the trip was not easy, which he respectfully accepted. Now sitting in the room with her brother at the head of the table, Illyrio to her left and Éomer to her right. Vaenerys yelling about the wedding waiting until they returned to his home. But she couldn't help the smile that rose to her face. 

"I don't see why this must wait until your return to Rohan!" Viserys growled and slammed down his fork, glaring to the king with purple eyes. She looked down to her plate of food, holding her tongue for a moment before clearing her throat to hide the laugh that wanted to fly free from her lips.

"You have different laws in these lands." Éomer said, his voice stern and slightly irritated. "We do not wed at a snap of someone's fingers." He said taking a bite from his plate. Vaenerys snarled lightly and looked to Daenerys for a moment. Seeing the smile on her face. "If that is the kingdom you wish to rule over then I am sorry for the people under you." At the way he said that, Daenerys laughed lightly. 

"Perhaps you should learn something from him Viserys." She said looking to the glaring man at the head of the table. "He seems to know what its like to rule. Don't want you ending up like the mad king now do we?" She asked as she looked away, taking a bite from her plate. Her older brother rose quickly and took a deep breath in through his nose. And with another snarl he had left the room, soon followed by Illyrio who gave the young Targaryen a glare.

"He is a very self centered man." Éomer said looking to the door. "I am sorry you must deal with man like him." Daenerys sighed lightly and looked to the door as well. Shaking her head she looked down, avoiding the eyes that looked down upon her.

"He's just like our father." She said. "Mad for power and incredibly greedy."

"A man like him is not meant to rule." Éomer said taking up his fork and taking another bite of her meat. "And they call him the dragon." A laugh came from the mans lips. She laughed lightly and looked up to him out of the corner of her eye. He caught her gaze and winked before taking another bite. She blushed lightly and cleared her throat, going over and over in her head for something to say.

"You said your kingdom has different laws." She said and earned a nod. "These laws allow arranged marriages with others from a different land?" She asked semi curious to what made him decide to take her brothers offer.

"At one time yes but the laws have changed." He said looking to her. "With a new king things changed. I did took your brothers offer because he has information I need." He said. She frowned lightly, a sinking feeling in her stomach. "However, now that I see the way he is, I'm glad I did. Because you do not deserve the things he does to you." That made her smile. He looked to the door and stood slowly when one of his riders entered the room.

"My lord, we must be going if we are to reach the shore by morning." He nodded and offered his hand, helping her stand with a smile on his face. The other rider of Rohan left the room and they followed. Passing by Illyrio who bid them farewell. Stopping not far from the entrance from the city. Éomer whistled loudly, waving his hand. She frowned lightly and rose an eyebrow before spotting the white horse make it's way towards them. He took the reigns in his hand and offered them to her. A small smile on his face.

"He's beautiful." She said brushing her hand against the neck of the stallion before her. He nodded slowly and helped her onto the horse before rising onto his own. Pulling on the reigns he pointed them towards the north. Looking behind her she spotted her brother waiting not far behind them, and she secretly wished he'd stay behind. 

"Are you ready milady?" He asked with a smile on his face.

"Lead the way My lord." She smiled and with that, they were headed north. Towards lands unknown to her and soon, she would be a queen. And the thought alone left a smile on her face, but deep down it frightened her. For she too was Targaryen, which meant the mad king's blood roared through her veins. But she kept her head high as they continued their way to her new home.

 


	3. Road to Rohan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The road to Rohan was long and seemed to travel on and on. With little time to sleep and little time to eat, she grew exhausted. Longing to reach her new home. Longing secretly to be the wife of a man she barely knew...But when duty calls he must leave her. Promising it wouldn't be long and he'd return to her. Making the feeling she knew were growing deep inside grow more and more.

_"Daenerys Targaryen, welcome to Rohan."_

The road to Rohan was long and seemed to travel on and on. With little time to sleep and little time to eat, she grew exhausted. Longing to reach her new home. Longing secretly to be the wife of a man she barely knew. Her back and legs ached from the saddle, but it was worth it. She knew because soon she would be wed to the kind hearted man beside her. Perhaps at the end of the day it was worth being sold to him. Maybe she'd thank her brother when they arrived. As they neared the boarder of Westros she wondered it if the end she would miss the country she grew up in, but then again she would live in a world where she could be queen.

"We'll stop here for the night." Éomer announced, receiving a glare from Viserys. Daenerys winced when she lifted herself from her saddle with the aid of another rider. Éomer to rose from his horse and offered Dany his arm. She smiled kindly and walked towards a group who made it their job to build a tent. Viserys walked over and grabbed her future husbands shoulder, forcing him to turn around. "Is there a problem?" He questioned, voice hard and stern. 

"Yes there is a problem! We can't just stop here for the night! I am future king of these lands and  _I_ make the decisions." He hissed, earning a laugh from Éomer who was soon joined by the other riders. Daenerys frowned when he pulled away from her to pin her brother to a nearby tree.

"You think you are king of these lands, but you really are is a selfish man who will do anything and everything to get power." He said, voice rough and angered. "You will meet your demise before you ever get your ass into your oh precious Iron Throne." He pushed Viserys to the ground, and watched him scramble to his feet. Drawing his sword, he pointed the blade at Éomer's throat. 

"You will regret those words!" He growled and made a move to stab the king, only to be stopped by another man. One Dany didn't recognize, and one she could barely see in the dim light of the setting sun. Watching her brother collapse on the ground, she rushed to Éomer's side and looked up to him worried. He smiled down to her for a moment before looking up ready to thank the mysterious man. The man rose from his horse, bowing his head in respect, but not to the king, instead he bowed for Daenerys.

"My lord it is a pleasure." He said looking back up to the king and future queen. "I am Jorah Momont, my lord. I was sent to accompany you to Rohan." Éomer nodded slowly and and directed Dany to her tent to rest. She smiled lightly and left the two men to talk, exhausted from the days worth of riding. 

"Who is it that sent you may I ask?" Éomer questioned, glaring slightly. Because this man wasn't obviously from Rohan, for the clothes he wore were far from the armor of his home. "Was it someone from this country's capital? Someone from Kings Landing?

"I was sent from the south." Jorah said lifting his head. "By Ned Stark, my lord. Only to see Daenerys and her brother off safely. Éomer nodded slowly and handed the reigns of both his and his wife to be's horse to his second in command. Looking back to Jorah as he headed to his tent, he cleared his throat softly. 

"To see them off, or to report back to your master that they have officially left the country?" He asked, raising an eyebrow looking to the other man. Jorah chuckled at the question before stopping outside the tent, arms crossed over his chest.

"To see them off my lord." He said, earning another nod from the king. "I tell you nothing but the truth, my lord." He said, head bowed.

"If that is your true purpose then see to it the horses are fed and watered." He ordered, pushing the tent open. "We ride in the morning, be sure you and that idiot prince are up because I will not be waiting around for you." Jorah nodded and excused himself as Éomer joined Daenerys. Each laying on their sides of the makeshift bed, that is until Daenerys rolled herself into the man's side. He looked down to her as she slept, before his arms wrapped around her. Pulling her to his chest as sleep caught up with him. Taking him under into the heavenly darkness, with his bride to be comfortably at his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changing up some of the story. Wanted Dany to be able to speak Dorthraki and he Khalessi but at the same time I want her to be with Eomer. Also had to go back and fix Viserys name. Hope this works because bleh I'm horrible writing when I'm not dead tired. Anyway I'm glad so many of you are enjoying this! Be sure to head to YouTube and search Life Without You Daenerys and Eomer and give the video some love! All credit to this goes to MissLalwen, the creators of Game of Thrones and J.J Tolkeins.


End file.
